


Homosapiens

by abhorrentkath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel, Cas is the new science teacher, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Co-workers, Gay Dean, Gay Male Character, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, mentioned anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abhorrentkath/pseuds/abhorrentkath
Summary: Dean finally meets the new teacher that everyone's been raving about. After his eyes settle on him, he understands why.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, I don't understand why everyone's freaking out about this dude. Is he even that hot? How can a science teacher be hot? Aren't they usually all gross and nerdy?" Dean asked Charlie, his best friend/ fellow English teacher. The new school year had finally begun and with that came new teachers. His co-workers had gone nuts about one of the new science teachers, everywhere he went, someone had to be talking about the black-haired beauty down in room 904. Once he came into contact with Charlie, he had to ask about him. 

"Firstly, I'm a lesbian and I would go straight for this guy. I know, be surprised. I honestly think you guys would be a cute couple!" Charlie spoke animatedly, watching the new students fill in the hallways. Dean scrunched his face in displeasure. "Okay, well you gotta meet the dude before you make that face. I will bet $20 that when you see him you'll either throw yourself on your knees for him or start drooling." Charlie stuck her hand out, smugly looking at Dean. Scoffing, Dean shook her hand. "Great! The science department has A lunch alongside us so you can meet him then." Dean rolled his eyes, he was totally gonna get those $20 from her. He waved his goodbyes to his red-haired friend and entered his room as the bell rang, signaling the start of his day. 

He walked towards his desk and pulled out his attendance list, and two packages of gum. "Hello! I'm Mr. Winchester, this is Honors English 9. If you're in the wrong class then come to me and I will direct you to your class. Otherwise, since it's the first day of school, and your first day of High school, take this gum as a peace offering for the amount of work and tears you'll shed this year." The students widened their eyes and passed the packages of gum to their peers. He waited as a couple of students rummaged through their bags, looking for their schedule. A girl in the front row gingerly raised her hand, face flushed in embarrassment. Dean walked to her and bended down to her level. 

"I-I think I'm in the wrong class. I'm supposed to be in Chemistry with Mr. Novak." Her pale face was bright red by the time she finished her sentence. Dean chuckled and motioned her to get up.

"It's fine, it happens to everyone. Hey! At least it looks like you'll have me 4th period!" Dean smiled at the girl who turned her brown eyes towards the floor. "Alrighty! So I'm gonna take this lovely lady to her class. You guys, pick up this piece of paper and fill it out. It's about the summer reading you were supposed to do. If you didn't do it, well then it's your homework and you need to read the whole book by tomorrow." Motioning the student to follow him, he walked out of his room and looked to the room number they were going to. "Alright, 904, it should be this way and upstairs." Dean pointed to the left and began walking. "Well, I guess I'm going to finally meet this Mr. Novak everyone is talking about." He looks at the girls schedule to figure out her name. "Well Onyx, nice name by the way, you need to tell me how cool or uncool he is so I can win a bet I have with my friend." Onyx nodded her head and followed Dean. 

-

Gingerly tapping the door, Dean gave Onyx a reassuring smile. His smile was wiped from his face as an explosion was heard from inside the room. Screams erupted from inside, but then turned to embarrassed laughter. Moments later, a smiling man appeared at the door. If he wasn't so surprised from the screaming, he would have probably been on his knees at that very moment. He finally understood what everyone was talking about. This dude was the definition of gorgeous. 

"Hello." Mr. Novak spoke after Dean couldn't muster to speak first.

"Dude what the heck, I should have been a Chemistry teacher!" Dean exclaimed after he peered inside the classroom. A pumpkin sat in the middle, smoke coming out from inside it. Mr. Novak raised an eyebrow in amusement and then looked at Onyx who was trying to contain her laughter. "Oh, this is Onyx, she's supposed to be in your class." Dean moved aside so Onyx could walk inside and pick her seat. "I'm Mr. Winchester, the English teacher, by the way." Dean introduced himself finally.

"I've heard very much about you. Mr. Novak." Dean nodded and was about to ask him what he had heard about him, until he was interrupted. "You should probably get back to your class Mr. Winchester." Dean nodded and turned around, dumbfounded by the new teacher. 

-

"You owe me $20 my red-haired beauty." Dean sing-songed as he walked into Charlie's room. He skipped towards his best friend who looked at him with disgust. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I had to take a student to his class today and I didn't throw myself at him or drool." Dean smiled and put his hand out, wiggling his fingers.

"He's not wrong, he told me he wanted to become a chemistry teacher though." A deep voice spoke directly behind Dean. Dean, trying to keep his masculinity, only whimpered a tiny bit in response. Charlie smirked at him and slapped his hand, putting her own hand in the same position Dean formerly had his. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around, only to run into a torso. 

"Whoa, bucko. Ever heard of personal space?" Dean stepped back a little bit, even though he was taller than the chemistry teacher, the confidence he extruded seemed to make him twice as tall as he actually was. "No offense or anything, but shouldn't you be with the other science teachers?"

"Yes, I should be but Charlie invited me to have lunch with you two. Is that okay with you, Mr. Winchester?" Dean could feel the blood pool to his groin as soon as Mr. Novak said the first letter of his last name. 

"That is perfectly fine with me, Mr. Novak." Dean smiled, not minding the close proximity of the other man. 

"Please, call me Castiel." 

"How about Cas?"

"How about you get a room?" Charlie spoke, snapping the two men out of the trance they had each other in. Dean glared at Charlie who smirked. "Wow, the color red really suits you both." Charlie continued her teasing as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Her index finger, which was painted green, pointed at the two men, swirling in the air. "Man, looks like I'm gonna get those 50 bucks from Anna." 

Lunch with the new teacher wasn't as bad as Dean thought it was going to be. Castiel had a dry sense of humor that paired great with Dean's inappropriate puns. In a matter of minutes, they had Charlie crying of laughter. Dean took the moment to inspect Castiel. His dark hair a stark contrast to his pale skin. His gummy smile peeking through as Charlie added to their current joke that had something to do with Eels or something. Once Dean got up to his eyes, Castiel turned to him, giving him a better angle to see his face fully. His eyes a mix of electric blue and baby blue, like the sea after the storm had calmed. A twinkle of amusement entered the science teacher's eye.

"You see anything there?" Dean was snapped out of his daze, his face flushed red. Charlie snickered and kicked Dean's leg under the table. 

"Yeah, pretty sure. I think I saw the first symptoms of the deadly disease called being gorgeous." Dean smirked at Castiel who now wore the same shade of red that Dean did. Dean thought back to Castiel's comment earlier in the day. "Hey Cas, what did you hear about me?" Dean turned his green eyes back to Castiel's blue. 

"Oh, just that every single women in this school would jump your bones if you weren't gay. I also heard some men saying they would go gay for you." Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head as he drank Dean's rosy cheeks in. 

"Nice to know, I guess." Dean avoided Castiel's eyes and looked at Charlie. Wiping her tear-rimmed eyes, she winked at Dean and moved her eyebrows in a suggestive tone. 

"I understand where they're coming from." Castiel added after a couple moments. "Wouldn't want them to jump your bones before I do though." Dean snapped his head to where his new co-worker sat, smug grin on his face. "How about lunch this weekend?" Charlie choked on her drink, cursing. 

"I would love to." Dean smiled at Castiel whose smile could light up the whole planet.

"Hell yeah! Anna owes me $50!" 


	2. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, Castiel comes in with a great idea for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this bonus chapter you'll understand why I named this fic 'Homosapiens'

The last four years have been the best of Dean's life. Not only did he have an amazing husband, but he had mind blowing sex every single night. Dean was no longer a teacher at the high school he taught at when he met Cas. He worked as an English professor at a university that was a couple minutes drive. Castiel still worked at the high school, but now he worked as the Biomedical teacher. When Dean asked why, Castiel responded with, "The only chemistry I need is with you, Dean." It earned him a slap to the shoulder from Dean. 

In his spare time, Dean had begun to think about creating a book. He struggled with the characters, plot, basically he struggled with everything. Sitting on his computer, he opened Word, trying to think of something relevant to the story he was creating. After a couple of moments, he gave up. Instead of looking on the internet for inspiration he looked into his emails. Most of them were his students, asking questions about an essay Dean had assigned for the next week. After replying to his students, an email caught his eye. It was from a company of publishers that Dean had emailed a while back, asking if they would publish his book whenever he got around to writing it. The email read:

_Dear Mr. Winchester,  
We are very pleased with the excerpt you sent us. Once you finish writing your novel, we will be happy to go over it with our staff and possibly publish it. In your last email you wrote that you were having trouble starting your book. Do not worry, something will come to you soon. Think of things that make you happy or interest you and then go from there, remember that this is a learning experience. We are looking forward to seeing your work soon._

Dean smiled proudly at himself, he knew someone was bound to say yes. Now all he had to do was write a book. His smile wore off and he laid back into his chair, trying to sink into it. He thought about the email, " _Something I  like? What do I like? Cas, Pie, baby, teaching._ " Hands reached his shoulders and began to massage them. Dean let out a breath and looked up at Castiel who was dressed in a navy button up shirt and dark jeans. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel smiled at his husband who looked like he had gone through the apocalypse. "Still worried about your book?" 

"Cas, I don't know what to write. You know the publisher I emailed last week?" Castiel thought back and nodded. "They said that once I wrote my book I could send it to them and if they liked it, they would publish it." Dean leaned further back into the chair, Castiel was worried that if Dean leaned any further that the chair would swallow him whole.

"Babe, that's great! You got the hard part over with. Now you just need to write the story. Think of a title first and go from there, I've found that may help when you have writers block. I know usually people say to write the story first and then think of the title but maybe if you think of a title then you can think of a plot." Castiel urged. He had no idea if he was right but if he had faith, then maybe Dean will believe it as well.

"I don' know Cas." Dean sighs again. 

"How about Supernatural?" Castiel asks. Dean scoffs at his husband.

"Sounds super cheesy, I'm pretty sure there's way too many books about that anyway."

"What about," Castiel ponders, and after a couple of seconds he says, "Homosapien?" Dean raises his eyebrow at Castiel who leans towards him. "Hear me out on this. You could have two characters that aren't human or something. I know you said that it was cheesy but with your creativity you could make it something cool. Okay, so they aren't human but they're trying to pass as human or they have some powers or something." Castiel was running out of ideas and really hoped Dean would say something. 

"They can be called Shape shifters! I can make the title ironic and have them be gay so they're human and gay!" Dean's mind begins to flow with ideas and settings for the new book. "They can be modeled after us," Dean smirks at Castiel who chuckles. "Maybe I can sneak in a few sex scenes and make people jealous of them." Castiel shakes his head but smiles at the joy that radiates from Dean. 

 _fin_  


End file.
